Defying Fate with Passion
by xRainbowPebble
Summary: Maria, from the year 2012, failed her auditions. Curious, she ventures to the play, only to embarrass herself through a mean act. Leaving, she boards a bus, only to be led back into Tom Riddle's Time. Which will she chose: love or home? Tom Riddle/OC      Hiatus. :C


_**-xRainbowPebble**_

_**(:**_

_**Chapter One: Disdain of the Cold**_

_**Originally, this was supposed to be for Bleach, but it didn't felt very...right for the setting. **_

_**So the pairing(s) will be...Tom Riddle Jr. (Voldemort) with Maria and perhaps just tossed in chaps whom I find delish. **_

_**Disclaimer **_I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, setting, plotline, etc. I do, however, own Maria and new ideas that were placed in.

"Oh, how do you sleep at night, knowing that you've crushed all my dreams and hopes?"A fiery girl exclaimed out loudly as she stomped her foot onto the group, giving it a dramatic aura. She twirled and swung her arms into mid-air, and branched out to her sides. "I had hope, I had hope, and I prayed, oh did I prayed," The small figure clasped her hands together, and tilted her head down. "Why do you do this to me? Oh why!" And then she began to cry.

Within the audience, a girl began to tap her foot impatiently on the ground. She glowered enviously at the performer. How could they have chosen this terrible actor over her? She was the best at the audition; she practically nailed her performance and her interpretation of Cathy. But no, the director wanted someone to change the outlook on Cathy, and was immediately smitten with the new Cathy of what's-her-face's interpretation. This realization only sunk into this sullen girl's mind when the director flat-out denied her and pointed out her flaws: that she was a plain Jane, keeping to tradition, no originality.

Though her name is not Jane, it is in fact, Maria, an English name for this little Japanese girl. Well, not exactly little, around to say sixteen years old, Japanese-born-American. Her hair was tinted with a light purple contrasting her raven dark hair, which glided to the side her cheeks and curled inside above her breasts.

Agitated that the girl's tears continued to flow, Maria impulsively blurted out, "Move on already!" Shocked by her outburst, the girl on the stage stood in a frozen state. Staring at the girl's inability to recover, realization dawned on Maria. Suddenly, disgusted with herself she quickly and softly excused herself from her seat and made a mad dash towards the exit.

"I can't believe that I just did that!" Maria slapped her hand onto her forehead, letting out a huge groan. "Right after I promised to myself not to make a scene." She flung the theatre doors wide open, and marched to the bus stop. "How could I do that?" Maria jammed her hands into her pocket, searching her fare as the bus came.

Slipping into a seat as she entered into the bus and slumping down, crossing her arms. "How could I do that to her? I am such an idiot." Maria muttered letting the scene replay over and over in her head.

She let a dishevelled sigh out and began massaging her temples. "I'm practically an adult, and yet I can't act like one? Why did I do that? Oh...as if the answer isn't obvious Maria! Jealousy, envy...what else? Hm..." Maria rambled on quietly making sure the other passengers can't hear her. Pausing in her mid-vent, she observed her surroundings, and shocked by her findings. _There was absolutely no one around_.

It was supposedly in the summer, hot air should be circulating, rather than the chilling sensation trailing its cold down Maria's neck. Her heart beating rapidly as she scanned for any signs of human in case she overlooked. Creases etched into her forehead as she crouched forward and looked at the bus driver.

A young looking man sat in the overly large comfy seat. Maria stood up and began slowly approaching him, "Excuse me sir..." she trailed off as he slowly stopped for a red light.

"Miss, I can almost honestly say, it's quite a pleasure meeting you." He turned and looked at her. Gentle oceanic eyes met the dull eyes of hers. He gave her a small smile as if reassuring her of something. Maria almost forgot about the icy cold atmosphere until a dark ragged cloak figure slowly drifted—no_ glided_ forward to the bus. A horrid feeling arise within the pit of her stomach.

The driver followed her gaze and grimaced, "Don't worry about them. They aren't here for you." Awkwardly, Maria nodded and stared as the man shook his head as the blond locks stayed in place. "My time is running out, eh? Well I best we be hurrying." Maria stood, confused and opened her mouth to say something but the young man stepped on the pedal as soon as the green light flashed.

Maria let out a screamed as she clung on to the nearest pole to steady herself. She bit her tongue as the bus jumped up from a bump. A metallic salty taste filled her mouth. Feeling disdain from the cold, Maria wrapped her arms around her, hoping for warmth through the crazy night. The young man released his hold on the steering wheel, and turned to the frighten girl. "Miss, can you do me a favour?"

Maria looked away from the windshield and into the man's eyes, expectantly. "Tell him, _no_, give him my regards. He'll know what it's for." He gave her a wry smile as she held a confused expression.

"Aaah, right, another thing," the young man brought his cap down and bowed towards Maria, "Don't fail. See you later little Miss."

Maria screamed, not because of the strange familiarity that the stranger was giving her, nor the fact that the cloak figures were right on their tails, it was the fact that the bus was going to crash into a solid building.

_Nothing_. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maria didn't feel pain, she didn't experience the pain of metal colliding into the building and wrecking her body, it was nothing like she had expected. Her eyes flutter open at the endless scenes passing by, people were moving fairly quickly, _backwards_, she wondered with a chuckle, how do they not trip? What felt like days continued on as she lay there, until slowly the scene, _no, _everything seemed to slow down, including her breathing.

Her mind slowed down as a sharp pain penetrated into her mind, she let a low moan. Breathing raggedly, Maria looked around, blinking slowly, absorbing the setting. _Ba-thump, ba-thump...b-ba..._

The lids threaten to close; Maria opened her mouth to scream for help, fearing that she would not wake up if she closed her eyes. No sounds emits from her mouth, she began to whimper as her vision blurs.

Through the cloudy sight, she saw a rather grey blur overwhelming her vision, extending out their hand. And then she fell into a deep slumber.

"...And exactly who is she?"

_Whisper, whisper..._

Huh.

Maria _felt_ a heavy presences looming over her body. Her back was no longer on the platform; instead it was laid upon a fluffy and soft texture. She stifled a yawn, and also suppressed the urge to stretch her legs, breaking her curled position.

"Is she Muggle-borned?" _Muggle-born? Now, why does that sound familiar? _

"Is that what you always think about Mr. Malfoy?" the female voice snapped at the arrogant voice spoken earlier.

"Excuse me, Miss McGonagall," Malfoy's voice, Maria presumed, began to seem further distant as each word escapes his lips.

"Just call Riddle," McGonagall seethed with a hint of annoyance.

Maria couldn't take it anymore. She now knew clearly where she is but she refuses to acknowledge it. She's in the _Harry Potter _universe. Maria wanted to believe that this was just some weird club performing a _Harry Potter _scene or story. And she happened to be on the set, which they are performing on. She prayed repeatedly in the back of her mind.

"What is all the commotion?" he spoke eloquently, yet with an eerie touch. "I expect this to be rather pressing since—what exactly happened, McGonagall?" From what Maria could hear, she identify the speaker to be rather—lonely yet he held a distinctive and sharp tone as he spoke. Suddenly, empathy washed over her. She knew who this mesmerising voice belonged to. She felt her stomach closed in, as she held her breath. She did not know why.

"...She's pretending to be sleeping."

Fear washed over her, _he knew_.

"McGonagall, if you would," he sounded exasperated and quickly added, "_please_."

"Alright, Riddle," Minevera replied in the same tone, "I would hate to do this to a fellow female...but."

Slender fingers applied a gentle force on her sides, Maria's eyes flickered open. _I hope they aren't doing what I think they're—_

"AAAH!"

Maria tried her best, but she couldn't twist herself away from the prying fingers fast enough—she decided to continue screaming until they did so, "AAAHHH! AHHH!"

"_Miss_, would you _pl_ease calm down!" Though the voice kept its best to sugar coat it, Maria could not help but notice that Tom Riddle had his wand tightly in grasp. Maria resisted the urge to cower as McGonagall pulled back, wariness etched into her features.

Maria ran through all the medieval curses in her head..._zounds_ sounded pretty good, though, her brain reasoned with her, she wasn't stuck in the era of dragons and knights gathering around the round table. No, it's so much worse; she's stuck in a fictional world with sticks that are much more dangerous than a handgun.

She laughed, out loud. Before she could even utter a word to appease the startled students clad in black, McGonagall muttered, "I think she's in shock, that or she's a lunatic."

_Great_, Maria thought,_ I'm already making an impression_.


End file.
